Ginny's Home
by hiyahpfan
Summary: Ginny, not so innocent. She hates the Dream Team and leaves to follow Voldemort...what will happen?
1. Chamber

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the places, etc.

Rating: PG for now, may go up, not sure yet

Ginny walked out of Dumbledore's office, in which she had just Flooed from Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It had been a week since the end of term, and the Order had thought it best to have Hermione, Ron, and her to stay at Hogwarts. Harry would be there in week or two, and Ginny would be stuck with Ron and Hermione, who had recently decided to date. All they had done since was kiss and flirt, and whatnot. This would be a summer of privacy, thankfully. She had practically the whole summer to herself.

Since the Chamber incident, Ginny felt very left out. Her friends had ignored or avoided her. People seemed to be afraid of her, and it was getting really old. 'They should be afraid of me,' she thought to herself. Ever since the Chamber, she had a connection with Voldemort that no one knew about. She could speak Parseltongue. No one knew about it…her little secret. She had been sneaking off to the Chamber ever since. She had made it her own little lair where no one but Harry could get in. Of course, he would never go back in, the whole experience was a little too scarring for him.

Ginny would have full access to Hogsmeade until the new term began. Fred and George had given her about a hundred gallons for her birthday to spend on whatever she liked. Bill had given her about fifty more, and so did Percy. Her mom and dad didn't know, or else they would've made her save it. 'Maybe I can spend it on stuff to put in the chamber,' she thought.

She already had a couch, a large collection of dark arts books, potions materials, and a few dark objects. Ginny followed Ron and Hermione up to the Gryffindor common room. She heard Hermione say, "Lion's teeth," and the portrait swung open. Ginny walked in right behind the couple, who had their arms around each other. She went into her room, and put her trunk by her old bed. She opened it, took out a small satchel, and walked out. "Gin, where are you going?" Ron asked, sitting on the couch by Hermione.

"Just to walk around, library maybe," she said casually, while walking out of the common room. When she had gotten to the stairs closest to the portrait of the fat lady, she broke into a run. She ran down various staircases, and made her way all the way down to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She opened the door, and heard Moaning Myrtle's sniffles.

"Hi Myrtle!" she said cheerfully.

"Wha-what are you doing here? Ar-aren't you supposed to be home for the hol—holidays?" she asked, sniffling.

"Change in plans. You know, Harry'll be here soon," she said, winking. She knew Myrtle was very fond of Wonder Boy.

"Really! Oooo I better tell the others," she shouted while gliding through one of the nearby walls.

Now was her chance. She walked over to the sink with the snakes engraved on the fauced. "Open," she commanded. Of course, it didn't come out like 'open' but more like a series of hisses. The sink split, and the other sinks formed stairs leading into the Chamber.

She walked down. Ahh, peace at last. She went through the other gate, that led her to the Basilisk statue. Ginny loved snakes. Ever since the Chamber, the Basilisk was obviously her favorite. It was so big and powerful, and fell only under her and Tom's command. Harry couldn't command it. Something she had control over, and Harry didn't. It made her feel good that she had control over. Something she could call her own. The Chamber for instance. All her own. She had grown up in a huge family, nothing was really her own. If she claimed anything as hers, her brothers would take it away from her just for sheer enjoyment. The Chamber was something they wouldn't touch—couldn't touch. Her own hiding place.

Ginny walked over to her couch and sat by it. She grabbed her satchel. At Hogwarts, she could use her magic. She took out a small white object. "Engorgio!" she shouted. The small white object became larger, showing its real shape. It was a small refrigerator—Muggle, but its all she had. She took opened it. It was full of Butterbeer and other snacks. She took out another object, and did the same thing. A pile of soft green blankets and pillows. She placed them on the couch, and leaned back. She grabbed a Butterbeer and a Dark Arts book called _101 Magical Ways to Kill Your Enemy_.

After a while, she looked at her watch. It was five-thirty. She had to get back into the Great Hall for dinner, or Ron and Hermione would be wondering where she was. She ran to a secret passage behind the Basilisk statue. This was a secret way to get out. You couldn't get through if your were trying to go in, but it was a nice secretive way out. It just happened to connect to the library, right where she told Ron where she might be. She opened the door, quickly sneaked out, and shut it. She walked a few steps and then heard, "Gin—where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" shouted the voice of Ronald Weasley,

"Oh hi Ron! I've just been walking around, you know, exploring," she replied innocently.

"Well Dumbledore said that we'll have dinner in the common room instead of the Great Hall. He said there's no sense in having the Great Hall set up for three people. So, come one," he said, motioning for her to follow him.

They walked up to the Gryffindor common room and met Hermione. "Hi Mione!"

"Hey Ginny! Dobby'll be up any minute with dinner," she added.


	2. Test

They ate dinner together, Ginny sat in silence, pretending to follow their conversation. It was all about Voldemort and how he was going to lose, blah blah blah.

After dinner, Ginny went back to the Chamber and picked up one of her Dark Arts books. _Dark Ways of Communicating._ She flipped through and found a passage about communicating magically through water. It listed the spell, and the way it worked. If you had water in front of you, and you said the spell, imagined the person you wanted to contact, the closest water source (whether it be a lake or a water droplet) to that person. They would be able to see you, and you would be able to see them, thus communicating. Ginny decided she would try to contact Voldemort. She would join him as one of his Death Eaters. Who would think that quiet Ginny Weasley would ever be in leagues with the Dark Lord?

Ginny spoke the spell, and pointed her wand at the water of the Chamber floor. She imagined Voldemort, the way he looked at the Department of Mysteries when he tried to convince her to join him. She wasn't given the chance to answer because he saw Harry and went after him.

Suddenly the water on the floor gave her an image of Voldemort. He seemed very aware that she was trying to contact him.

"What is this? Little Ginny Weasley contacting the Dark Lord? Ohh how your parents would be ashamed? And using Dark Magic too? Have you considered my offer then?" he asked.

"Yes, and I have decided to accept it."

"Good. Where are you? Are you somewhere where no one can spy?"

"Of course. I'm in the Chamber of Secrets? Don't you recognize it?" she said, motioning towards the statue of the Basilisk.

"Yes, I do. Unfortunately I couldn't see it with your great big head in the way of it," he sneered. "Now, I will send someone to pick you up at Hogsmeade. At midnight go to the Hog's Head and request a private room. There you will be picked up and brought to me to test your loyalties and receive your Mark, as well as begin your training."

"Yes My Lord," she replied. At that she said the spell to end the channel.

She looked at her watch. It was nearly nine o'clock. She decided to stay there until eleven thirty, and then she would leave for Hogsmeade.

At eleven thirty she stood up, draped her black cloak around her body, and went out the secret passageway. She snuck by the library and to the statue of the one-eyed witch the twins had shown her. She said the spell and quickly stepped through the passageway. She sneaked out of Honeyduke's and into the Hog's Head.

She pulled her hood over her head so that her face was not visible. "I request a private room," She stated, disguising her voice.

"Follow me," he replied, motioning her to the back of the bar.

She walked into the private room she requested. It was eleven-fifty. She waited exactly ten minutes when none other than Bellatrix Lestrange entered.

"Hello Miss Weasley. Pleasure to see someone in that filthy family of yours decided to follow the Dark Lord."

"You should thank Mr. Potter for that," she sneered.

"Ooo, now here I thought you liked Mr. Potter," she replied laughing.

"Who would like someone who constantly pokes his nose in other people's business and is claimed savior for it?" she asked annoyed.

"Too true. Now we are taking a Portkey to the Dark Lord's lair. Now lay your hand on this," she said, pointing to a pocket watch. "One….two…three" Ginny laid her hand on the watch, and she immediately felt the world around her spin. She felt a jolt, but was determined to not make a fool of herself in front of Bellatrix. Ginny stood her ground, and thus, did not fall face-forward like she normally did.

When they arrived, a hooded figure approached them. "Master is expecting you, Miss Weasley," said a cold voice. Ginny knew it the instant he spoke.

"Enjoying the free air, Lucius?" she said casually.

The man laughed, "Yes, although, the Dementors are losing their affect, since they joined us." Lucius turned his attention to Bellatrix. "I'll take her from here, Bella," he said sternly. Bellatrix nodded, and Disapparated with a loud 'crack.'

Lucius motioned for Ginny to follow him. She did so quickly, without hesitation. He led her to a wall, and walked through it. She confidently followed him. When they were through the wall, he led her to what looked like, a dusty drawing room. There stood a huge leather, wing-backed chair with a creature sitting in it.

This creature couldn't really be called a man. Ginny recognized him at once as Voldemort. He wasn't a man, but more of a powerful dark force, which was contained in a human-like figure.

"Ahh, young Weasley. How nice it is to finally see you. I was beginning to think that you'd never accept my offer. What made you change your mind?"

"I never made up my mind, Master," she replied.

"Then what forced you to decide?"

"Knowing that my family's honor was decreasing as we speak. My brother has decided to date the Mudblood. So I thought that I'd rather be here than watching him make out with some muggle-born filth."

"Ahh, your brother has decided to forgo his pure roots, then?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"That is one reason you decided to join me, Miss Weasley. But what is the other reason?"

"I want Harry dead."

There was a long pause.

"Is this the same Ginny Weasley that poured her heart into my diary? The one who followed her beloved Potter around, worshipping the ground he walked on?"

"No, My Lord. This is the Ginny Weasley that hates Harry, and has to keep herself from strangling him as her parents dote over him, and give him all the attention. He likes to think that I, Ginny Weasley, don't have a spine, nor brain. Of course, I didn't, that is, until the Chamber, My Lord."

"Ahh, I knew that me taking you there would change your little Gryffindor ideals, to a revenge-seeking, cunning Slytherin. You have a task, to prove your loyalty," he said, pausing for her reaction. When Ginny's face brightened, he continued, "You will kill a woman. She hasn't done us harm, she actually inadvertently helped us last year while she taught Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. You obviously hate her, so we'll start there. Something small, enough to prove that you have the guts to take another's life," he finished.

"My Lord?"

"Yes?"

"How would you like me to kill her? Potion, or Unforgiveables?" she asked, smirking.

"Any way you would like. You don't even have to use magic if you don't like. You could beat her to death…stab her…strangle her….anything."

"It'll be my pleasure, Master," she said, bowing.

"Wormtail," he called.

A little man came walking in, eyed Ginny, and focused his attention on Voldemort. "Yes, Master?"

"Bring in Dolores Umbridge," he ordered.

"Yes, Master," he replied, bowing, and returning to the room in which he came from.

Suddenly, a large figure was floating in the air. It quickly landed at Ginny's feet. This was indeed, Professor Dolores Umbridge.

Ginny looked at her old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and smiled.

"Oh, young Weasley, please help me. I was wrong, so wrong…he's back…the Dark Lord is back," she cried.

"I know," she replied casually.

"Will you help me?" she asked, desperately.

"Of course," Ginny said. Umbridge's eyes sparkled.

"Thank you…thank you so much."

"Oh no…the pleasure is all mine."

Ginny kicked Umbridge in the face and then shouted, "Avada Kedavera!"

With a flash of green light, the once desperate woman's body was without any trace of life.

Ginny looked over to Voldemort who was, if possible, smiling and nodding with approval. "Good. Not even Draco Malfoy could kill the first time. He didn't have the guts to do it until he was tortured a few times," Voldemort said.

"Draco's a Death Eater?"

"Of course, why wouldn't he be?"

"He always seemed to delicate to actually do something without having one of his minions doing it for him," she replied coldly.

"Ahh, yes," he turned to Lucius. "She does have a good point. Although you see to be the same way, don't you Lucius."

"Yes, My Lord. Of course, when it comes to serving you, I would never trust Crabbe or Goyle to execute your plans. I do it myself, to insure the it's done properly," he stated confidently.

"That you do…and for your son's sake, I hope that he follows in your footsteps: Voldemort said.

"Yes, My Lord," he said, bowing.

"Now show Miss Weasley to her room. She, like your son, will not be attending Hogwarts this year. She will begin training with Draco, and the two of them will be given the Mark soon."

"Yes, My Lord," Lucius said, bowing again. He grabbed Ginny by the arm and led her up a dusty staircase.

"You will have your own room, conjoined with Draco's, sharing a bathroom. Breakfast is at seven. Clothes have been put in the closet for you. I assure you, the measurements are correct. I suggest you get some sleep and attend all meals looking your best."

"Yes, Sir," she replied, opening the door to her room. He walked away as she entered.


	3. Breakfast

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this plotline

Ginny looked inside her new bedroom. It was decorated with black and green. There was a luxurious; its frame was made of lead, sculpted in the shape of snakes. She opened the closet on the other side of her bed. It was filled with various green robes. Some less modest than others. She would be sure not to wear those. After all, she was in the company of murderers and rapists.

"But I'm a murderer now too," she whispered to herself quietly.

"Indeed you are," came a voice behind her.

Ginny turned around. "You should be the one to talk, Malfoy."

"Maybe we should be on first name basis Ginevra, since we'll be training together, eating together, killing together, et cetera."

"Yes, I guess we should, Draco," she said coldly. "Where are Crabbe and Goyle?"

"At Hogwarts. Don't think that those two gits could be allowed to become death eaters. The Dark Lord doesn't let complete fools into his inner circle."

"Who says we're in his inner circle?"

"Only those in his inner circle get the Mark," he sneered.

"Right."

"So…what about your family? What about Potter?" he asked.

"What about them?"

"What will they think when they hear that your following the Dark Lord?"

"They won't know. They'll just think I'm missing. They'll waste their time for a week or two looking for me, and presume me dead."

"What makes you think they'll give up that easily?" he asked.

"Because…My mom doesn't like me very much, neither do my brothers. The only ones who care a whit about me are my dad, Bill, and Charlie. I do kinda feel bad for them…but oh well. Potter…Granger…could really care less about what they feel. Ron… I hope they all go down together. My Mum's always loved Harry more than me. She really wanted a girl apparently. After a while, they kept having kids, trying to have a girl. Apparently I was just a big mistake to her…I'm just good for cooking and helping her with the laundry," she finished, scowling.

"Bummer. So what finally pushed you to come?"

"When my parents sent me, Ron, and Hermione to stay at Hogwarts. Since Ron was too busy snuggling up with Hermione, it was kind of my chance to leave, unnoticed for a while. They probably won't even miss me until Harry gets here. He'll ask where I am, and maybe gather a search party to look for me because he has this saving people thing. He just has to be the center of attention, and get the glory in the end. There were five other people besides him at the Department of Mysteries, eight people counting Sirius, Lupin, and Dumbledore, and he still got the credit. He's really been getting on my nerves…"

"Wait…I thought you liked Scarhead?"

"I did in my first, second, and third year...but after that I couldn't help but get sick of him. Especially in fourth year when he was practically drooling over that fool Cho…however, I do admire how she used him to hear about Cedric…I quite enjoyed that. I also quite enjoyed the look of pain he gave me whenever he saw me and Michael Corner together…"

"He was jealous?"

"Yeah, he even asked me out a couple days before the summer holidays."

"What did you say?" he asked, quite amused.

"Told him that I didn't really like him like that. –And I may have told him a little lie about having a thing for someone else…" she said guiltily looking at the floor.

"Who?"

"You."

"What?"

"I just did it to make him mad…and boy did he look it. I thought he was going to find you and strangle you…"

"Is that why he was so mad at me on the train ride home?"

"Yep."

"Then why did you hex me?"

"I didn't want Ron to know what I told Harry. I made Harry promise not to tell him."

"That's funny," he yawned.

"Yeah, well I'm kind of tired," she replied, also yawning (b/c yawns are contagious), "so I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast…eight o'clock?"

"Yep…and Ginevra?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be late, or you'll find yourself being tortured with the Unforgiveables, I found that out the hard way," he said.

"Thanks for the tip," she said, closing the door behind him. Ginny threw off her clothes and got into the green silk nightdress provided for her. She snuggled under the comforters and fell fast asleep.

"Ginevra, its seven o'clock, I suggest you get up," said a familiar voice. She felt someone shaking her. Ginny slowly opened her eyes to see Draco standing over her, trying to wake her.

"Draco, what are you doing in here?"

"Trying to wake you up, it's seven, and you need to shower, get dressed, do your hair, et cetera."

"Why do I need to do my hair?"

"Because the Dark Lord does not accept his Death Eaters to not look their best in his presence."

"Oh…it's gonna take longer than an hour to do all of that, then," she said, jumping out of bed.

"That is precisely why I woke you. I can help you with your hair today if you hurry up and take a shower—"

"Why would you help me?"

"Because we have to go down together, my dad said Our Lord ordered it, and if your late or look bad, we'll both be punished," he said hastily. "Go!" he yelled at her.

Ginny ran to the bathroom, grabbed a towel, closed the door, pulled off her nightgown, and jumped in the shower. She quickly washed her hair and shaved her legs. She then quickly wrapped the towel around her body, and walked into her room.

Draco was sitting on her already made bed (he must've made it for her), and next to him laid her clothes that he picked out for her.

"I'll turn around if you get on those robes real quick," he said hastily. Draco turned around and faced the opposite wall. Ginny grabbed the robes and put them on. She tapped on Draco's shoulder when she was done.

"Okay, now…is your hair naturally straight, or naturally curly?"

"Curly," she replied.

"Okay," he replied, whipping out his wand. He muttered a spell, and he took each lock of her hair and curled it to perfection. It took him about twenty-five minutes. When he was done she quickly brushed her teeth, put on some make-up, and came out of the bathroom, looking ten times better than she normally did.

"Well," he said, sticking out his arm, "lets go."

She grabbed his arm, and followed him down to the dining room.

Everyone was already seated at the table. Draco and Ginny took the two empty seats on the right side of Voldemort, with Ginny sitting nearest to him.

"Hello Ginevra, your looking quite beautiful this fine morning," said a mocking voice in front of her. It was Bellatrix.

"Only as good as you, Bellatrix," she replied coolly.

"In your dreams," she spat.

"I don't dream about ugly prats…so I certainly haven't seen you in any of them," she spat back.

"Now, now, Bella…be nice to our new guest," Voldemort said calmly.

"Yes, Master," she replied.

"Now down to business," he cleared his throat, everyone was silent. "Each one of you will take part in the training of Draco and Ginny. All except for Crabbe and Goyle. Now…there is a schedule of times and days in which you will be working with them. These will be set permanently, however, some days will be missed due to raids. However, after that, training will be scheduled as normal. So…now that that's done with. Send in the house elves!" he bellowed.

In a matter of seconds, about a dozen house-elves came swarming in with plates full of food. Soon, everyone began to pour food on their plates. Ginny took one small pancake and put it on her plate. She smoothed a bit of butter on it, and began to eat. When she finished, she laid her fork on her plate, and sat back in her chair.

"Is that all you are going to eat?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, My Lord," she replied.

"Why aren't you eating more?"

"I don't really like to eat, My Lord."

"At all?"

"No, My Lord. I only eat about this much at every meal, and it fills me up, just fine," she replied.

"You ate more than that your first year," he argued.

"Yes, My Lord, but I haven't since then."

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to, My Lord."

"Eat," he said, motioning towards the scrambled egg.

"Yes, My Lord," she said. 'I'll just throw it up later,' she thought to herself.

Voldemort was obviously reading her mind, "Well, if you're going to throw it up later, then just don't bother," he said, angrily.

"Why does it matter if I eat or not, My Lord?"

"Never mind…just go up to your room if you're not going to eat," he said intensely. Ginny looked at him. "Go!" he bellowed.

Ginny got up from her seat and walked up to her bedroom, she unmade her bed and pulled the covers over her body and quickly fell asleep.


	4. Meeting

Ginny slept for the rest of the day, and into the night. She woke up the next morning right as Draco opened her door.

"Hey," she said casually.

"Hey," he replied. "What happened yesterday?"

"Our Master yelled at me because I wasn't eating enough," she said, sighing. "Don't know why he'd care though."

"Are you kidding me?" he replied, starting to get frustrated.

"What?" she asked, seeing his intensity.

"Of course he's mad. You act as though he couldn't care less. Our Master is not like your brothers. He keeps a close eye on all his followers. He's probably angered that since the Chamber, you haven't eaten enough," he said.

"So…?"

"So he wants you to eat more, and he knows that you will just throw it up anyway, so he's mad at you…"

"Why?"

"Because you're not healthy…its bad not to eat Ginevra, and he'll want you to eat full meals all of the time."

"I eat them sometimes."

"Like when?" Draco asked.

"Like when I'm with a small group of people, because then they usually see how much food I eat, so then I usually just eat more."

"Do you throw it up?"

"No."

Okay, well go get ready, we'll go downstairs together, and you'll eat a full meal."

"Okay. I still don't see why its such a big deal," she whispered.

"You'll see," he replied, handing her a towel.

She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. After her shower, she curled her hair, the natural way, and brushed her teeth. While she was applying her makeup, Draco knocked on her door.

"Yes?"

"I'm putting your clothes for today on your bed, and I gave yesterday's clothes to the house-elves. I have to go to breakfast before you, so I'll meet you there at eight o'clock. Don't be late—"

"Okay," she replied. When she was done applying her make-up, she walked inside her bedroom, and put on her robes. She then looked in the mirror to see if she looked okay, and made her way down the stairs, into the dining room. Draco was standing near the entranceway, and pulled her next to him.

"What?" she whispered.

"We have to enter together, remember?"

"Oh yeah," she replied, grabbing the arm that he stuck out for her. They sat in the seats they were in yesterday, only Voldemort had not arrived yet. Everyone was sitting there in silence, waiting for him to come in. Suddenly, he appeared right in his seat with a 'crack' (a/n he obviously apparated).

"Send the house-elves in!" he shouted. And just as it happened the day before, house-elves swarmed around the table and put the food down.

"Lets eat!" he shouted. Everyone grabbed food and immediately started eating. Ginny, noticing Voldemort staring at her, grabbed three large. She smothered them with butter and a river of syrup, and grabbed some scrambled eggs.

"Well at least now you're eating," he said coldly.

"Yes, Master," she replied, not looking at him.

"Today Draco will escort you down to my office and we'll have a little chat like old times."

"Like old times, Master?" she asked, looking at him.

"Like through that diary of mine. Tom is still in me Ginevra, and I still remember what happened there, and our conversations through the diary."

"Oh, well, I look forward to our chat, Master," she said, looking back down at her plate, beginning to eat.

"Yes, I will too," he replied, now turning to Bellatrix, and engaging her in a conversation about Cornelius Fudge, and what to do about him. Ginny was listening while she ate.

"—Cornelius is still a fool, and will not whole-heartedly follow Dumbledore. However, this risks him being replaced with someone like Amelia Bones, who will use her own mind, yet agree with Dumbledore on nearly every aspect. We need to do something about that. If we kill him, it has to go to public elections. If we let things go, we could risk the Wizengamot to appoint someone like Amelia, and give her full power," Bellatrix said.

"Yes, however, Bella, I will do it myself. I do not want to risk anything and give it to Goyle or Crabbe like I normally do. They seem to be even lazier than before. I will teach them a lesson later, right now I have to kill the Minister," he replied.

"Master, will you torture him and take what information he knows?"

"Of course. And like the fool he is, he'll tell me everything. Maybe then we can find a way to get to the Order."

"Master, would you kill him at the Ministry, or at his home?"

"Neither. Sources tell me that he escapes to a cottage once a week, claiming he's on a business trip…he then brings his girlfriend of two years," he laughed. "So he'll get nailed for lying to his wife and the public, while dying an excruciatingly painful death," he said, continuing to laugh.

"You are a genius, Master…If only I could witness it myself…" she said, with a dreamy look on her face.

"Yes, well I was thinking of taking young Ginevra there with me," he said, lowering his voice. Ginny strained her ears to hear.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to her about, Master?"

"No. I was going to have her work alongside me, at all the murders I commit, and all of those people I blackmail, et cetera," he said, quietly.

"Oooo, like you did for me?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Exactly Bella, and we can only hope that she'll be have as a good follower as you," he smiled.

"Thank you, My Lord…"

They continued to talk about some other things, murders, and such. Most of it, Ginny didn't care to hear because she didn't know who they were talking about. 'He wants me to work at his side? Really? Such an honor…' she thought. 'I wonder what Harry would say if he knew,' she laughed. 'He would probably think that I was under the Imperious curse, and proceed to try and save me. So like Harry…he has to save _everyone_.'

She sat there, and when Ginny finished her food, Voldemort ordered Draco to lead her down to his office while he spoke with Lucius.

"Why does he want to speak with you?"

"I don't know," she lied. She couldn't tell Draco if she wasn't supposed to know herself.

"Well tell me when you get back…I mean, if our Master will allow it," he said nervously.

"What's wrong? Why are you so nervous?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt," he said.

"That makes two of us. It'll probably be fine. I'll be really careful, and respectful."

"Good, because he is easily angered by disrespect," he said, leading her to a -large lead door with a snake emblem on it.

"How do we open it?" asked Ginny, seeing that there was no handle.

"Well, our Master opens it by speaking Parseltongue, but I don't know how we'll be able to—"

Ginny cut him off by speaking the word "open" to the snake, just as she did in the Chamber of Secrets. Draco heard a series of spits and hisses, and the door unlocked and slowly swung open.

"You're a—a Parselmouth?" he asked, bewildered.

"Yep. Now, I think you can go, I'll wait for him in the chair in front of his desk," she said, nodding to the room.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you later, then?"

"Probably. Bye."

"Bye."

Ginny walked in the room and made herself comfortable.


	5. Crying and Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot.

Voldemort's office was like heaven to Ginny. Everything was decorated with snakes. She also saw a snake slithering near her on the floor.

"Who are you?" the snake hissed.

"Ginny Weasley," she replied calmly. "My Master told me to wait here for him."

"Ahh, yesss, Ginevra Weasssly, he ssaid you would be here. Howeverm he didn't tell me that you are a Parssselmouth," he said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm referred to as Nagini in your language," he hissed.

"I don't think that the Dark Lord knows about be being a Parselmouth. If he doesn't know, I'll tell him. However, I wouldn't doubt it if he already knew," she said, leaning back in the chair in front of the desk.

The door opened, Voldemort swiftly sat in his large throne-like chair. "Ginevra," he said simply.

"Yes, My Lord?" she asked.

"I want to train you myself, and have you learn to be my second-in-command."

"My Lord, what an honor—but what would happen to Bellatrix?" she asked.

"Bellatrix is with child. She and Rebastian will be expecting a boy. Now, once one of my female followers has a child, her duty is to stay home and raise the child in our ways. This is to make sure that that child won't later betray me. So you will be trained to take her place," he explained.

"Why me, My Lord? Why not someone older, stronger?"

"Because, Ginevra. Despite what you may believe, you are the strongest. When you wrote in my diary in your first year, you received some of my strength and some of my powers. You will be trained, as the best," Voldemort finished.

"Thank you, My Lord," she said sincerely.

"I also want you to come with me tonight. We have plans to torture and kill Cornelius Fudge."

"Of course, My Lord, I would be honored."

"Then you may go," he said, gesturing towards the door. "We will meet in the dining room at eleven o'clock in front of my office," he said.

"My Lord?"

"Yes Ginevra?"

"What, by chance, happens when I get older…and would like to marry? Would it be arranged?"

"When you are ready, which you are too young to be ready—you will be able to pick your husband, but I must approve. In an extreme case, I might arrange it for you, but only in your best interests, and the interest of our cause. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering…I really love children, and I don't want to go through life without a family…"

"No need to worry about that, Ginevra," he smiled

"Thank you, my Lord," she said. Ginny turned around and exited the office.

When Ginny entered her bedroom, Draco was waiting for her.

"How did it go?"

"Well," she said, smiling.

"What happened?"

"Master wants to personally train me to take Bellatrix's place!" she yelled eagerly.

"Take her place? Why?"

"She's pregnant, and he wants her to stay home and raise a family now. Tonight he's going to torture and kill the Minister, and wants me to come with."

"Wow! What an honor!" Draco shouted.

"Yeah, I'm really excited," she said, smiling.

"So what do you want to do 'til then?" she asked.

Draco smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking of how nice it would be to snuggle up by the fire together, with a good book," he said mischievously.

"Yeah right, Draco. It's not like its even night time, its not even noon!" she laughed.

"Why don't we go out shopping?" he asked.

"Can we?"

"I'm pretty sure. I can ask Lucius, though, just to make sure," he said, getting off her bed and walking out the door.

DRACOS POV

He walked over a to a room across the hall.

'Knock, knock.'

The door opened. Lucius stood there, with an unpleasant look on his face.

"What do you want, Draco?" he scowled.

"I was wondering if Ginny and I could go out shopping," he said, calmly.

"Not in any magical areas. Someone might see her, she sticks out like a sore thumb. You can take her to any Muggle town you want."

"Yes, Lucius," he replied, glumly, walking back to the room.

She looked up as he came in, "What did he say?"

"We can only go to a Muggle area if you wanna shop. They don't want you seen," he said, looking slightly downcast.

"I don't want to shop in a Muggle area," he whined.

"Then we can find something else to do here," she said.

He walked over and sat down next to her. "Well, you didn't accept my first offer," he said, moving his fingers up and down her arm.

"Don't go there, Draco," she stated firmly.

"Why not? I'm bored," he whined.

"I'm not going to cuddly with you because you're bored," she said in a hurt tone.

"That's not what I meant," he said apologetically.

"That's sure what it sounded like," she said, scooting away from him, crossing her arms.

"Ginevra, you're a beautiful girl, very attractive. However, I'm not going to use you like Parkinson or some other slut. They're too dimwitted to know the difference. You're a Death Eater, and I have to respect you," he said.

"Oh so you'll respect me just because I'm a Death Eater. When I'm Ron's little sister, I'm just Weasley trash, right? You know how much crap I took from you at school?"

"How was I supposed to know that you're loyal to the Dark Lord? I thought you were a Potter-Dumbledore worshipper," he said, moving closer to her. She began to cry.

"…All those years being taunted and mocked by people about the Chamber. The 'Dream Team' as Snape so affectionately calls it, were always ignoring me. I had to practically beg them to let me eat near them. Everyone else seemed to either ignore me because I was Ron's sister, or taunt me for it. People like Lavender Brown were even scared of me…"

Draco sat there, soothingly moving his hand up and down her back while she buried her head into his chest, sobbing.

"Hey…we'll show them this year, now won't we?"

"Yeah: she smiled. She pulled away from him, "I'll show them tonight," she laughed, snuggling back into him.

"See this is not so bad, now is it?"

"Nope," she sighed, holding him closer to her.

HARRY'S POV

"Hullo Harry," Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"Hey guys," he said, taking notice of their hands holding. "Where's Ginny?" he asked, knowing full well he'd need her company if Ron and Hermione were constantly like this.

"Umm…oh crap," Ron said, looking horrified. He turned to Hermione. "Mione, when was the last time we saw Ginny?"

"Um…two days ago at dinner?" she asked, trying to think.

"Are you KIDDING ME?" Harry yelled. "You haven't seen her for days and you just noticed this NOW?"

"Harry," Hermione said, trying to calm him. "She's probably been in Hogsmeade, at Hagrid's, at the library or—"

"By herself, Hermione? I can't believe how selfish the two of you have been. You've probably been making out and ignoring her—"

"Harry, let's not fight—let's just go look for her—"

3 Hours Later

"See, she's not here," Harry said. "I'm going to see Dumbledore—"

"Harry, Ginny's probably fine. She normally is…"

"You're just saying that so you can go snuggle up with Ron on the couch—"

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Hermione, love. Harry is right. I'm actually a little worried about her, too. We should go see Dumbledore—"

"Fine, Ronald, just ignore me!" she yelled, running off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

"Aw, I'll just let her cool off," said Ron, walking in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

"Password?" asked the gargoyle.

"Jelly Beans," Ron said.

They walked inside.

"Hello Harry, hello Ron," he said smiling. "What can I do for you?"

"Sir, my sister is missing," said Ron. "We haven't seen her for a few days…"

"What made you come to me now? Why not earlier?"

"Well, uh…Hermione kind of distracted me. I didn't actually notice until Harry came and asked where she was…Professor, we've been looking for her everywhere…"

Dumbledore looked at Ron, stood up, and told them to follow. He led them into Snape's dungeons, and knocked on the door.

"Severus," he called through the door.

The door opened abruptly. "Yes Headmaster?"

"Your suspicious about Ginny Weasley have been confirmed.

Snape's eyes widened, "Where is she?"

"We don't know," said Ron. "What suspicious Professor?"

"Our suspicions that your sister is not truly loyal to the Order. Miss Weasley and Voldemort had a conversation, and he offered her a position as a Death Eater…"

"When? Ginny wouldn't accept… she came to help Harry…"

"She came to help Harry…but Ron, you must understand that Ginny went through a lot of pain in the Chamber, but at the same time, she's connected to him," Snape cut in.

"You mean, you think she's joined him?

"Mr. Weasley, I know this must be hard to hear—"

"—No. My sister is not a Death Eater," he said. "How could she be?"

"Ron, maybe we should just go back—" Harry suggested.

"An excellent idea," Snape said. "Go up to your dormitory, boys." Dumbledore nodded.

"Fine," Ron said. "Just find her."

They walked up to the Gryffindor Tower in silence.


	6. Minister

Ginny was waiting in the dining room. She felt a little nervous. It wouldn't be the first time she had killed. This time, she reminded herself, would be the **Minister of Magic.** People would know that he was dead, and that if not she, but another Death Eater, killed him.

"Ah, young Ginevra, here on time…obviously someone in the Weasley family understands the importance of being punctual," came a drawl behind her. Ginny turned around, it was Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes, Lucius, being punctual is important," Ginny replied calmly. "As is being civil in the most uncomfortable situations," she added coldly.

"Ah, yes…I guess that you believe that I could do with a lesson or two? Well, you may be right, but I am not the being tested by the Dark Lord, Ginevra."

"Ah, but Lucius, the Dark Lord is always testing us…any mistake we make, we get punished…I would call what you're doing now a test, because if you fail, you will be punished…"

"I will keep that in mind…now for present business. The Dark Lord has changed his mind, Ginevra. He has asked Bellatrix to take you. You will kill the Minister on your own."

"Fine. Take me to Bellatrix."

He led her to an office next to Voldemort's. He opened the door.

"Hello Ginevra," Bellatrix greeted warmly.

"Hello Bellatrix," she replied, smiling.

"You can call me Bella, dear," she replied. 'Is this the same Bellatrix from the Department of Mysteries? Must be a front,' she thought to herself. Bellatrix motioned for Ginny to come closer. Ginny obeyed, and approached her desk.

"We will leave by the Floo Network. Our destination is the fireplace of Cornelius' vacation manor. I will take care of any Aurors protecting him. You must go right up to his study, where he has spent the entirety of the day fighting with his wife over his girlfriend," she snorted. "Guess she's found out about him cheating," Bella added. "Anyway, you will kill whoever is in the room. If it is just Cornelius, then kill him…if the girl is there too…kill her…and the same goes for his wife. However, kill the minister first, his death is the most important," she explained.

She pulled out a large parchment that covered the entire desktop. "This a map of the manor," she said. She pointed to a spot on the map, "This is the fireplace that we will arrive through," she said, tracing her finger across the map to the next destination, " and this is the path to the study. Any questions?"

"When do we leave?" she asked

Bella smiled, "Right now," she said, throwing Ginny a large black cloak. "If everything goes as planned, you will receive your Mark tomorrow."

Bella walked into the fireplace and shouted, "Fudge vacation manor!" while throwing dust down. In a blink of an eye, she was gone.

Ginny followed suit.

Ginny emerged from the fire. She pulled the hood of the cloak down over her head.

Bella was already across the hall.

"Ooo, well isn't it the stray Marauder? Did Dumbledore send the lost and forgotten werewolf boy to protect the Minister?" Bella teased, their wands pointed at each other.

"No. He actually sent me to find out about Ginny Weasley…we know the Dark Lord has her," he said calmly.

"I bet Snape told you that," she sneered. "Well…to bad. My master is a little to attached to her, if you get my meaning. She should be somewhere, sitting at his feet as his new pet," she laughed.

Ginny looked at Lupin, his face showed concern. Ginny felt a pang of guilt run through her body. She quickly dismissed it, and walked quietly along to the Minister's study.

She followed the path that Bella traced out for her, and she tip-toed to the door near the study.

"Cornelius…why are you so mad at me? It's not as if I invited your wife here and told her everything!"

"You could have at least tried to hide it, rather that tell her the whole truth right away…without her even asking!"

"Well, I'm sorry! I guess I was so sick about keeping secrets," she said.

"Now the whole world is going to know because of your big mouth!" he shouted.

"Well too stinkin' bad, you deserve it," she said.

"Argh! I should just—"

Ginny stepped into view, her face hidden beneath the cloak, "Now, now, Minister… I would choose my words more carefully if I were you," she hissed.

Cornelius and the young woman turned to her. She saw fear in their eyes, and loved it.

"Goodbye, Minister," she said. "Avada Kedavra!" she shrieked, pointing her wand at Cornelius Fudge. With a flash of green light, his body crumpled to the floor.

Ginny turned to the woman.

"No please, I beg of you," she pleaded.

"Goodbye," Ginny said.

"No!" the woman shouted.

"Avada Kedavra!" Ginny shouted. She looked down. Two lifeless bodies…her job was done.

Ginny swept out of the study, to closer to where Bella was.

"Bella," she hissed

Bella's wand was still pointed at Lupin. "Is it done?" she hissed back.

"Too easy," she said.

Bella walked over to Ginny, dragged her to the fire, and yelled something in Latin, threw down some dust, and they walked back to Voldemort's lair, in Bella's office,

Voldemort was waiting, sitting at Bella's desk

"Is it done, Ginevra?" he asked.

"My Lord, it is done. However, it was too easy…something doesn't seem right," she said, concern in her voice.

"That is because half the job was already done for you. I had the others kill off or remove any guards before you came…the task was given to you to see if you could simply do it. You have done well," he said.

"Thank you, My Lord, she replied.

"You may go rest," he said, motioning towards the door.

Ginny walked out. She ran up to Draco's bedroom and knocked on the door.

Draco opened it , "Hello Ginevra," he said groggily. "Why are you waking me up at this hour?"

She jumped in his arms, he nearly fell back, but then gradually wrapped his arms around her.

"I need you," she whispered in his ear.

"Okay," he replied. He picked her up and brought her into his bedroom. He layed her on the couch, and slid himself under her. He wrapped his arms around her and placed her head on his chest.

"Do you feel guilty?"

She remained silence, although he could feel tears wet his chest.

Remus arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, in a very disturbed mood. He saw Molly, Arthur, Bill, and Charlie in the kitchen. He avoided all eye contact.

"What happened?" asked Bill.

"She was there…but Bellatrix was sending curses my way. Ginny went and killed the Minister and his girlfriend," he replied warily.

"What? I thought people were gurarding him?" Bill said.

"They were, but apparently were removed by others without our knowledge…I don't know where any of them are…they could have captured them…but the overall point was for us to not know."


End file.
